Dirty Little Secrets
by xsarahx101
Summary: Sequel to Dirty Little Lies. Its been 2 years. Gabriella's moved on but has Troy? When he returns to Albuquerque and decides he still loves the girl he left behind, he is shocked she's taken. Surely a few more secrets can't hurt though? T RATED
1. Welcome Back

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - Sequel to Dirty Little Lies. It's been 2 years. Gabriella's moved on but has Troy? When he returns to Albuquerque and decides he still loves the girl he left behind, he is shocked she's taken. Surely a few more secrets can't hurt though? T RATED **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111 **

**SEQUEL to DIRTY LITTLE LIES - Advised you read that first. **

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING**

His face was everywhere, and i mean, _everywhere._ Every billboard, every TV ad, every sports shop and every magazine. He was the guy that woman fawned over and the guy that every other guy wanted to be. He was the guy that had taken the basketball world by storm at such a young age.

It was hard to think that 2 years ago, he was my bestfriend, my ex boyfriend, the love of my life. God, so much had changed it was unreal...I hated the change, despised it even, but i couldn't stop it. It had happened and i didn't ever seeing it changing back.

It was just under 2 years ago that i said goodbye to Troy Bolton at the airport, as he was going off to live his dream - We left our relationship at the 'friends' stage, but i think we both knew deep down there was much more going on between us. I had always expected to stay in touch with Troy while he was gone after everything we had been through. Maybe you remember? Well, to begin with, we rang each other everyday, texted all the time and just generally kept in contact. But then, that started to drift away into nothing because Troy was busy 'training' and 'sleeping' virtually all the time. Gradually, against all my efforts, the calls weren't answered and the texts weren't replied to. He was busy, i understood that, but part of me couldn't help but think that he had moved on and left me behind - Maybe it was because of the age? Afterall he was around 5 years older then me. Maybe I did something wrong? I had no idea.

I think it was my 18th birthday when i realised we had fully lost contact. I remember the small house party i had thrown - Minimum alcohol but all my closet friends and family, i was sure Troy would turn up. I had sent him emails about it saying that 'if he could get away from L.A for a bit and come back it would be great to see him' When he didn't come back though, reality set in, we were no longer in touch with each other. Now and again, i would get short, vague messages that just told me 'He missed me and wanted to see me again soon' but his life had been crazy so he hadn't been able to.

It hurt, it really did. But i soon realised, thanks to my dad and Taylor that Troy was no longer worth my tears, no longer worth my time or effort, no longer worth the heartbreak. So i moved on with my life. And well, a week ago i graduated East High, stop of my class - Valedictorian - with a scholarship to U of A. It had been amazing to graduate with Taylor, the rest of my classmates and of course my boyfriend.

Yeah, my boyfriend of 7 months, hard to believe right? His name is Jason or 'Jay' for short and he gorgeous. I have to admit. He has dark Brown hair, that is nearly always spiked up and styled, he has bright green eyes that captivate you instantly and a well toned body that most guys would die for. We had met when he moved to Alberqueqe and i had to tutor him because he was flunking maths. He was soo sweet and kind but didn't take any of my rubbish or snarky comments i threw at him...He was my kind of guy. I think thats why we have been together for so long.

* * *

My Nineteenth Birthday. Being nineteen wasn't just some boring, 'add another year' birthday for me. In fact, it was soo much more. Remember? It was the age i told Troy i was...I know, that shouldn't be much of a big deal but it really was. - It's like for me, im finally the nineteen year old Gabriella that Troy 'fell in love with' those 2 years ago. It was confusing to say the least.

"SURPRISE!" Yeah, i was scared too, as i walked through Taylors new house to the garden to find that suddenly there was like 50 odd people all screaming it at me. It was a surprise birthday party - For me.

"Happy 19th Gabi" Taylor exclaimed, pulling me into a hug, while i was just gobsmacked. I really hadn't expected this.

"Thankyou!" I said, hugging her back while looking around the garden. Taylors parents had done alright for themselves and had bought a larger house with a pool and the whole works. The garden was decorated with streamers and banners each proclaiming "Happy 19th Birthday!" I noticed that it wasn't just friends from school there but my family too. - My dad, Elisa, cousins, aunts & uncles etc etc..It was like a huge get together where everyone was there to celebrate me being one year older.

"Happy Birthday baby" Jason purred in my ear as i felt his arms wrap around me from behind. I turned, in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Did you and Taylor plan this?"

"Yeah" He grinned "With the help of some other friends too though"

"Thankyou" I grinned, planting a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away and linking a hand with his. I noticed people playing in the pool. "I didn't bring my bikini" I pouted

"No worries Gabs, i have some new ones upstairs you can pick from, come on" Taylor said, indicating for me to follow her. I did. We ran upstairs and into her bedroom.

"I can't believe you threw this party Tay, thankyou sooo much!" I exclaimed, landing on her bed.

"As i said, no problem, it's your nineteenth" Taylor said "Ok, so which one do you want?" She asked, holding up 2 very different bikinis - one, a turquoise spot floral bikini and the other one a Fluo green bikini.

"Um the green one" I said, catching it as she threw it gently at me. I got up and walked to the bathroom to get changed.

Soon, i returned, dressed in my bikini. "Ready?"

"Yeah, just about."

I smiled at her "Come on then! Time to party!!" Taylor and i practically ran down to the garden, where the party was in full swing - People laughing and joking, playing in the pool and listening to music. Taylor's dad had even got the barbeque out so food would be available. As i peered around the garden, i felt...blessed, that i had such great family and friends - Even though i was missing 2 very important people. My mom, for one and Troy. But, i refused to let that spoil my fun as i greeted my dad and Taylors parents who were fighting with the barbeque and some matches.

"Thank you soo much for this Mrs Mckessie" I said as i greeted her with a hug.

"No problem Gabriella! Enjoy it" Mrs McKessie said as she pulled away. I glanced over at my dad and Mr Mckessie who looked like they were both about to throw the barbeque across the garden. I walked over to them, giggling when i realised the problem.

"Hey dad?"

"Not now Gabriella, kind of busy." My dad said distractedly, as he pulled out another match and tried to light it.

"Dad they are wet" I said "Have they been near water?"

"Well, i did drop them in the pool earlier"

I laughed before rolling my eyes "That's your problem then" I sighed.

"Alright, miss know it all, go and have some fun" My dad chimed, blushing hard.

I smiled before walking over to where Taylor was sitting with her boyfriend and Jasons bestfriend Kevin and of course Jason himself, greeting many people as i went. When i was within even arms reach of Jason, i was being pulled down onto his lap, where i noticed he was now wearing nothing but his swimming trunks. He instantly wrapped his arms around my waist before resting his head on my shoulder, causing me to lean back into his embrace.

"You ok Gabi?" He asked

I nodded happily as he began to stroke my bare stomach with his hand, causing goosebumps to march across my tanned skin "I'm fine. Absolutely fine" I turned my head to plant a kiss on his lips. "This is a great way to start the summer" I commented

"Oh how i love summer" Taylor sighed blissfully, laying back on a lounger and allowing Kevin to lift her legs onto his lap. "Its soo...summery"

"Nah you don't say babe" Kevin rolled his eyes while Taylor amused herself with hitting him playfully. "So Gabs, you got anything good for your birthday yet?"

"Just some odd money and cards. Nothing off my dad yet though - Or any off you actually" I glared at them jokingly.

"Shit i knew i forgot something" Kevin laughed, obviously joining in with the joke.

"Your full of laughs. Y'know that?" I said sarcastically. "You guys don't have to get me anything. I was joking - This party is enough, trust me."

I felt a firm, but delicate kiss land on my shoulder blade before i squealed as i was lifted up, bridal style by my boyfriend. "Now, you and me are going for a swim"

I shook my head, my eyes widening at the realisation of it all "Don't you dare!"

"Is that a challenge?" Jason asked, grinning wickedly. "You know me Gabi, never one to back down from a challenge"

"Ahhhh" I squealed as Jason jumped in the pool, taking me with him - Everyone in the garden cheering at the display. I stayed under water for a few seconds before rising to the surface and pushing my now soaked hair from my eyes before spluttering "Oh your soo dead" I threatened Jason who was just grinning like an idiot who didn't give a crap about his girlfriends deadly threat.

"You look hot if that wins me any points?" He commented, stepping through the water, closer to me.

"Well, it certainly helps?" I grinned at him, he was so close to me now that our bodies were pressed together and we were looking at each other deeply in the eyes - I had never looked at a boy in that way except for Troy...Damn, there i go remembering him again - Why should i remember him though? He is off in L.A living his dream and sleeping with women everynight (It had been written in a magazine i happened to have read).

"Your beautiful" Jason said and i knew he meant it - Like, truly meant it.

I smiled at him, leaning into kiss him - Only to be pulled away by the scream of "Cannon Ball!" It was my sister, running across the floor before jumping high into the air and curling into a ball before landing with a generous 'SPLASH' in the pool, causing all of us to have water thrown over us. I giggled at my sister who had arisen from the depths of the crystal blue water - Like the colour of Troys eyes...What do you know? There i go again thinking about him.

"Gabi!! Jay!!" She exclaimed, swimming over to us and giving each of us a hug. "Did you see that!? How totally awesome was that?"

"Yeah you were pretty good, but i'm better" Jason said matter of factly.

"Are not!" Elisa argued

"Are too" Jason said before picking Elisa up from the water and holding her high - He was pretty strong, that had to be admitted - then, on the count of three, he threw her back into the water.

"I stand corrected. THAT was totally awesome!!" Elisa cried excitedly. "You HAVE to do that again!"

Not one to disappoint, Jason did as he was told, while i swam to the side and lifted myself up so i was sitting on the edge, my feet still dangling in the pools water, watching Elisa laugh like crazy as she was thrown into the water again. I smiled as i felt someone sit down beside me - Taylor. "Hey Tay"

"Hey Gabs" She nudged me with her arm. "So is tonight still the night for you two?"

"What?" I asked, having a complete blonde moment...even though i'm not blonde - But you get the point. **(A/N: Nothing against blondes people! No discrimination intended) **

"You know, you..him, sex" She whispered the last part. Oh Yeah, that was right...tonight i was supposed to be sleeping with Jason - Surprisingly he was a virgin but had apparently, recently realised that going to college (At U of A none the less) a virgin was not a good idea and had asked me very politely and really, really, to my surprise - If i could help him with that 'problem' because i was the only girl he trusted enough and felt comfortable with. To be honest, i had never thought about sleeping with anyone except Troy...I never even thought there would ever be another guy to consider doing 'it' with, but obviously now there was and I had said my nineteenth birthday would be the perfect time to 'do the deed'.

"I guess it is" I smiled, maybe not quite as enthusiastically as i could have.

"Your thinking about Troy again" Taylor said quietly. I actually didn't know how we had managed it, but we had kept 'mine and Troy's relationship' a secret..Well, for the most part - Some people knew but they promised to keep it a secret (No matter what - even if a news reporter came and offered them a tonne of money). Plus now that he was this big time superstar, i didn't want the attention brought down on him about sleeping with an 'underage girl'. Hell, Jason only knew some facts about mine and Troy's relationship...At first, he was surprised that i had been 'friends' with his idol. Emphasis on the 'had'.

"Troy? No! He is the farthest..." I noticed Taylor's reproachful stare "Ergh ok, so what if i am?"

"Gabs...Troy isn't going to turn up"

"I never said he would!"

"No, but your hoping he will"

"Yeah and then what do i say to him?. We lost contact Tay, i bet he doesn't even remember it's my birthday" I shrugged, like i was so un-bothered about the whole thing, even though it was eating me up inside.

"Well, im doubting that. But remember, you have moved on Gabs. You graduated High School top of your class and you have the hottest boyfriend around - Except from Kevin of course. Your different now Gabi, your...mature?"

"I guess" I said.

"Oh, look out, boyfriend alert" Taylor smirked, i glanced back into the pool to see Jason wading through the water to me - Ending up between my legs.

He kissed my thigh affectionately because that was all he could reach, before speaking "Coming back in?"

"Yep" I nodded, lacing my fingers through his and allowing him to pull me in with him.

* * *

For the next hour we played in the pool, Jason, Elisa, the rest of my friends and even Taylor and Kevin. Everything was just so perfect - So worry free, So innocent and childish. It became even more childish as we decided that Taylor and I shoulder climb onto our respective boyfriends shoulders and battle to push one another into the pool. "Ready to go face first into that water?" I smirked.

"Don't kid yourself Gabriella" Taylor smiled "I have more strength in my little toe then you have in your whole tiny, skinny body"

"Pffft!" I scoffed, as Jason wrapped his arms around my legs more securely while i held out two hands and opened and closed them in a beckoning fashion. "Bring it on"

And so she did. The boys moved us forward and Taylor and I began to battle, gripping each others shoulders, trying our hardest to push the other one off, while giggling like mad at the sillyness of everyone cheering on who they wanted to win on. "Go on Gabs" Jason urged me on as i nearly managed to push Taylor off, only for her to catch her balance at the last minute, with the help of Kevin.

We continued for what felt like forever, when in reality it had only been a minute or so - It became harder and harder as we were both laughing so much and really just couldn't focus on pushing the other one off, both becoming weak at the stupidness of it all. But then, Taylor wasn't laughing anymore. Far from it, she looked like she had seen a ghost, her face going pale. I stopped laughing instantly, realising something was wrong as everyone around the edge of the pool who had been joining in silenced too, all looking at a point somewhere behind me. "Fucking hell" Taylor mumbled, her eyes flashing in disbelief. I jumped off Jasons shoulders quickly, before turning around in the water, to see none other then my first love, standing before me, smiling down at me, looking incredibly sexy and mature in his white vest and checkered over top, with presumably desinger jeans and checkered vans.

I heard his voice, the voice i hadn't heard in ages, unless it was on the television or radio giving an interview or doing a commercial. "Hey Brie" He said softly and my heart fluttered.

"Oh My God" I croaked out.

He was back, he was sexy, he was standing right before me.

He was Troy.

* * *

**Short? I know, but i think it had more then enough information and if i had added anymore, you would have all gotten a bit confused and overwhelmed. I hope this was ok and please review. **

**I really wanted to try and show the growth Gabriella had gone through, but still keep some of her attitude from the previous story. Oh and i don't know why i added the part about Jason being a virgin...I guess I just don't want this to be a stereo-typical story where it's always the girl who's the innocent virgin..**

**Please review. **

**- Sarah **


	2. Gabriella Slaps Back

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Disclaimer : What do you think i own? :P **

**Summary - It's been 2 years. Gabriella's moved on and so has Troy...Well, that's until he returns and decides he still loves the girl he left behind. Problem is, she's taken. Surely a few more secrets can't hurt though? Sequel to DIRTY LITTLE LIES. **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**LoveYou../x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111 **

**SEQUEL to DIRTY LITTLE LIES - Advised you read that first. **

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the HSM crew may be slightly out of their original characters but thats how the story goes.**

**REVIEW!!**

**SORRY FOR SPELLING**

_**Previously - **_

_I heard his voice, the voice i hadn't heard in ages, unless it was on the television or radio giving an interview or doing a commercial. "Hey Brie" He said softly and my heart fluttered. _

_"Oh My God" I croaked out. _

* * *

He still looked the same, maybe a bit more neater and 'rich' looking but i could tell, it was the Troy who had left me those two years ago. I stared at him, in shock, my jaw practically hitting the pool floor. His eyes, they still sparkled - But not as they did in the magazines, there was just something different about them on a magazine cover and the real life version; Maybe they were fake and pretend on the magazine? I didn't know. But right now,.his eyes were glittering, the sun reflecting on them, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. Boy oh boy did they shine. I found myself silently wading through the water to the edge of the pool, using my arms to heave myself up and climb out at the side - Instantly coming face to face with him.

I wasn't sure how to react -

Part of me was in shock.

Part of me wanted to hug him.

Part of me wanted to hit him.

Part of me wanted to run away and pretend he hadn't just walked back into my life.

Secretly though..

Part of me just wanted to kiss him.

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing here Troy?" I stuttered, fully aware that every single pair of eyes at the party were resting upon Troy and I. I was pretty sure most of them were because they couldn't believe the hottest and most succesful basketball player in the NBA was at _my_ birthday party, talking to _me_. But some, the ones who really knew the truth - were staring because they couldn't believe that the guy who had left me heartbroken, had returned.

"It's your 19th Birthday Gabriella, did you really think i'd miss that after i missed your 18th?" He asked "I'm sorry about that by the way"

"But.." I began, only to be cut off by the splash of water then a voice.

"Gabriella, aren't you going to introduce us?" Asked Jason, as he wrapped his arm around my petite waist and pulled me closer to him. I looked at Troy, who was looking at Jason and putting 2 and 2 together. He looked hurt, disappointed, sad...I felt guilty.

"Yeah sure. Umm Troy, meet Jason - My boyfriend. Jason meet Troy Bolton" I said, watching as Jason held his hand out in a gentleman like manner. Troy shook it with great distaste, almost as if he had a invisiable force, making him do exactly the opposite of what he wanted.

"Man, your a huge idol of mine" Jason smiled innocently. He didn't have a clue - He really didn't; I felt another pang of guilt.

"Cool" Troy said looking thoroughly confused, but un-bothered.

"Hey Gabs" Came a voice from behind Troy.

"Oh my god! Chad!" I exclaimed, hugging him excitedly. I had missed Chad a hell of alot.

He hugged me back before releasing me. "Alright everyone! Shows over!" Taylor yelled at the spectators in the garden, immedietely, they returned to their conversations and various activities. "Hey Chad" Taylor said, hugging her friend before turning to Troy. "Hi Troy" She said curtiously, although i could tell she looked about ready to kill him.

"Taylor" He nodded, before hugging her. It was a real hug fest and i couldn't help but notice, Troys eyes never left me once.

"Hey Jay.." I began, looking at Jason who was had returned to his position, his arm around my waist. "Can you go get me a drink?"

"Sure thing babe" Jason said, planting a quick kiss on my lips before walking away. I watched as some of our friends gathered around him - Presumably asking how the hell i knew _The_ Troy Bolton and what was it like that Jason, himself had met him.

I turned back to Troy who had still not removed his eyes from me. I stared back into his deep blue pools that were no longer sparkling...In fact, they were filled with hurt and betrayal, which i really couldn't understand. Wasn't it _him_ who had _hurt _me? _Betrayed _me? Why the heck was _I_ feeling _guilty_?

"Troy, what are you doing here?" I asked softly, putting my thoughts to the side.

"I told you, i'm back for your Birthday"

"But Troy, we haven't spoken in at least a year." I stated.

"I know and im sorry, i have been so caught up in basketball, i missed you though" He said, smiling - (My longly missed, favourite, crooked smile of his.)

"Troy.." I sighed

"Jasons coming back" Taylor whispered to me.

I nodded, pulling my eyes off Troy so i could receive my drink succesfully from Jason.

"There you go babes" Jason said, handing me the cup before smiling at me at then turning to Troy. "So Troy, what brings you here?"

"Came to visit an old friend." Troy said, no emotion on his face - It was like he was talking to a non-responsive brick wall instead of an actual human being.

"Yeah Gabriella told me you and her were friends before you left for L.A"

"Yeah"

"We lost contact though" I added.

Troy stared at me, his expression thoughtful. "I never forgot you Gabi"

He looked...innocent. Like over the past 2 years he had done absolutely nothing wrong. I was surprised at my reaction to his face.. I felt..angry. More then angry.. I was pissed.

I scoffed "Could have fooled me. You were too caught up in your lifestyle. You had no time for me"

"That's not completely True..I tried." Troy replied, noticing my anger.

"Tried. Yes, you tried...At the beginning. But then you didn't give a fuck"

"Thats not true" Troy stated. I was fully aware that once again, everyone was staring at us. Our voices weren't raised but the tension was evident.

"Its is Troy!" I argued.

"Brie.."

I felt my blood boiling more at his guilt ridden face. I probably shouldn't have been getting this angry - Maybe i should have? I wasn't sure. But there was just something about seeing him there. In front of me, after all the heart ache he had caused me and i couldn't help it.

I reached my hand up, taking one big swing back and pushing it forward, the air rushing through the cracks inbetween my fingers before connecting it with his cheek in one hard SLAP! I watched as Troy cringed away, stumbling ever so slightly in the shock as everyone around us gasped. He stretched his jaw out before rubbing it with his own hand. I stepped forward menancingly so i was inches away from him. God i could smell him perfectly - The same, sexy smell he had posessed back when we were together. I snapped out of the trance quickly, tears prickling my eyes, before mumbling to him. "Go fuck yourself" and then i ran. I pushed past him and ran down the garden, ignoring the people calling my name - The distinct voices of Taylor, Chad, My dad, Jason and even Troy himself.

I pushed through the back door, tears now running freely down my face - I wiped them away quickly before climbing up the stairs towards Taylors bedroom. I opened her bedroom door, rummaging around for my clothes in an angry, upset surge. I pulled on the clothes i could find in a matter of a minute, before i found myself overcome by tears. My breath was catching in my throat, i was sobbing loudly and i found myself shaking. I fell onto Taylor beds helplessly, crawling into a ball on mattress, my knees brought up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them as i sobbed and scrunched my eyes closed.

* * *

I didn't know i wasn't alone any longer, until i felt a hands on my arms, trying to pry them away from myself. I was weak, i allowed it - Refusing to open my eyes however because i knew who it was, almost instantly. There was only one person with that particular touch. I found myself getting pulled onto a lap and arms getting wrapped around me. "Im Sorry Jason" I whispered sadly after a few minutes. **(A/N: Haha, bet you thoughts that was Troy :P)**

"Hey Babes, what are you sorry for? I don't know why you slapped him, but im proud of you for sticking up for yourself" Jason chuckled. "Whatever the reason."

I sobbed softly. "Is he hurt?"

"Troy Bolton? Ha no...He is fine. He seems upset though because of something else...Im guessin there is something your not telling me." Jason said into my ear as he tightened his grip around me, comfortingly.

I was hiding something from him. THAT was obvious - I couldn't tell him though. Not right now, not right at this moment because i wasn't prepared for whatever way he would take it. "There is. I will tell you soon, but right not now Jay. I just can't" I told him.

I felt him nodd "When your ready babes."

I sighed. "Where is Troy now?"

"He wanted to come up here. But Taylor said that wasn't a good idea, so of course I came" Jason said. I pulled away from him, wiping my eyes.

"He is still at the party?" I asked.

"Yeah im guessing so. Are you gonna talk to him?"

I shook my head slightly before sighing. "I don't know"

"Look, obviously i don't like that he has hurt you Gabi because i love you. But i can tell he meant alot to you.. as a friend and that. So maybe you should talk to him and sort this out?"

I sighed again, my mind buzzing. I leant forward, planting a soft kiss onto Jasons lips "Your too good for me you know that?"

"I see it as, your definetly to good for me" he told me, turning his head as he kissed my wet cheeks in turn. I turned fully on his lap so i was straddling him, wrapping my arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. I smiled into the kiss, realising that the kiss hadn't changed. I had been worried that i would feel nothing - That now Troy was back i might have felt different and that there may have been no spark. Sparks were VERY important.

I found myself rapidly getting into the kiss, my fingers tangled in his hair, my lower half surprisingly grinding against his gently. I moaned into the kiss while Jason shifted me on his lap, his hands on my waist, his thumbs massaging my skin. I felt Jasons hand beginning to slide up, under my top when all of the sudden Taylors bedroom door swung open and a loud "Not on my bed!!" come from the doorway. I sprang away from Jay, standing up and straightening myself up, blushing madly before i looked up at the person in the doorway.

"Woah..Umm sorry Tay" I mumbled as Jason stood up beside of me.

"One sec, lemme just block that from my memory..." Taylor said.

We all stood in literal silence for a moment while Taylor scrunched up her face in concentration. "Ok Gone" She smiled at me "Im guessing your feeling better?"

I blushed.

"Feeling well enough to talk to Troy? He is flipping out because he couldn't come and check if you were alright. Y'know I was thinking, he is like Ryan Atwood off The O.C - All strong nd muscular, flipping out when he cant help the damzel in distress."** (A/N: Sorry for the next few comments...Im watching The O.C Right now XD.)**

"Really?"

"Yeah, Chads like Seth Cohen, trying to calm him down in a very geekish, not really working kind of way. By the way, nice slap back there. It was impressive, you were all very...Summer Roberts on his ass" Taylor remarked

I smiled slightly. "Ok enough with The OC character stuff, Tay"

"Alright, But your dad and everyone else at the party is asking about you and what was going on - Y'Know, this is sooo like a Newport, OC get together...Theres always drama." Taylor told me, smiling.

"Tay! Seriously, enough with The O.C stuff. Jeez." I groaned "Well, I better come down anyway" I said.

"Yeah that would be a good start" Taylor nodded, turning around and walking away, Jason and I following her.

* * *

By the time we reached the garden, and i looked down the path way..I could see the party was still in motion. Some people were in the pool, but most were around the sides, talking about god knows what (I don't even want to think about it). I stopped quickly, before turning to Jason. "Do i look okay? I don't look like i have been crying right?" I wondered.

Jason chuckled, before slinging his arm gently over my shoulder. "Baby, you look perfect" He told me, gently leaning forwards, indicating for me to begin walking again. As we reached the party, his hand slid down my back and connected with one of my hands - Entwining our fingers.

I could see Troy almost at once, sitting on a sun lounger, his elbows resting on his knees while his head was in his hands. I noticed Chad was standing beside him, in a tense like manner - His arms crossed over his chest as if waiting for Troy to make a move or...combust or something. I then noticed Kevin sitting on a sun lounger next to Troys looking rather awkward and out of place.

I sighed as people around, began to notice me and the fact i was back at the party. I didn't take too long before Chad, Kevin and of course Troy noticed me. It seemed within a matter of seconds, Troy was standing in front of me, Chad flanking his right side while Kevin was walking over to Taylor who was standing on the opposite side of me to Jason.

"Gabriella, im sorry. Look, can we talk?" Troy pleaded. His blue eyes looked dark, but soft, very, very soft. Like puppy dogs eyes that little kids have a hard time resisting.

"Later Troy" I muttered.

"When?" He asked desperately.

"After the party" I told him strictly.

"Ok, Ok whenever you want to. Gabriella, i'll be here."

"Ha, i won't hold my breath" I mocked, walking past Troy, pulling Jason along with me.

As i walked through the party crowd, i could practically feel Troys eyes..boring into the back of my head and for one small fraction of a second - I wanted to turn around and run straight back into his arms and kiss his perfect lips that i had missed soo much since he had left me.

It was surprising that in one hour...Things had been twisted, turned and flipped.

It seemed my life could be anything...But boring.

* * *

**So everyone...Wanna kill me? Ya Mee too. Ok so i feel i should explain myself. **

**I am pretty upset with myself to be honest, because i haven't updated in what...A month? Maybe more :( **

**Now, i know this wasn't fair on you - Loyal readers- But i do hav reasons. And if you be bothered to read on...then please do so. **

**1) Writers block. Literally... For ages i hav had this horrible Block on my writing and it was sooo fustrating. **

**2) I went on holiday...For a week **

**3) I had my birthday on the 3rd of september (15) **

**4) I Have started school again...Nd ergh, omg year 10 for me has only just begun. Like majorly, its crazy. (I don't know if people from the USA know anything about this but anyway...) I have had loads of coursework, because im now settling down to start my 2 year GCSE courses. Which is ALOT of work. **

**Anywhooo, i have been writing this chapter for awhile now..And i know it sucks, like blantantly - Sucks. But please understand how suckish and busy everything has been. Ok so from now on im going to try my uptmost HARDEST to update this more. **

**But hey people, have any ideas? Message me. I DO NOT want anymore writers block. Its horrible. **

**MuchLove;; **

**I hope you dont all hate me that much. **

**- Sarah **


	3. You Broke Me

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Disclaimer: What do you think I own? : P **

**Summary - It's been 2 years. Gabriella's moved on and so has Troy...Well, that's until he returns and decides he still loves the girl he left behind. Problem is, she's taken. Surely a few more secrets can't hurt though? Sequel to DIRTY LITTLE LIES. **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**Love you...//x **

**Trailer - On You tube. URL/xsarahx111 **

**SEQUEL to DIRTY LITTLE LIES - Advised you read that first. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously – **_

_As I walked through the party crowd, I could practically feel Troy's eyes...boring into the back of my head and for one small fraction of a second - I wanted to turn around and run straight back into his arms and kiss his perfect lips that I__ had missed so much since he had left me. _

_It was surprising in how one hour...Things had been twisted, turned and flipped. _

_It seemed my life could be anything...But boring. _

_

* * *

_

So after all the drama of me slapping Troy up side the head... The party turned into a real downer for me. I tried to forget that Troy was there and I tried to enjoy myself but his hurt, torn up face was still there - Sitting in the back of my mind like a video...Playing, stopping, rewinding and then playing again - Like there was no off button to it or something.

"Gabriella, what time will you be home?" My dad asked, as he pulled his coat on. It was the end of the party and there were only a couple of handfuls of people left outside in Taylor's garden, most getting ready to follow everyone else - and go home.

"Umm I'm not sure, I might just crash at Jases if that's ok?" I asked

My dad looked at me dis-approvingly before shifting his features and smiling gently - Not wanting to deny me anything on my birthday. "Ok Sweetie; Just be careful" he hugged me. I nodded and watched him walk down the garden path and into the house...

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I looked around the rather messy garden, my eyes landing on Troy who was sitting with Chad, Taylor and Kevin. It seemed that Taylor, Kevin and Chad were deep in conversation, while Troy just looked like he was listening, when really he was just staring idly into the pool. After a minute or so, he must have sensed he was being watched as his eyes looked up and connected instantly with mine. I sighed, as I saw his face - it smiled the smallest smile, but I couldn't smile back. "Can we talk?" he mouthed to me from across the garden.

I nodded softly, realising that it had to come at some point - We needed to clean the air. I watched Troy stand up; only to immediately sit back down, looking hurt as he saw and I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a head fall on my shoulder. "Hey babe" I said, knowing who it was.

"You alright? You look pretty cold, maybe we should go now?" Jason asked, squeezing my waste a bit. It wasn't hard to guess he wanted to go, which was understandable I guess.

"Yeah I guess we better..." I sighed, "Why don't you go get my clothes and shoes from upstairs? I just have to go speak to someone"

Jason looked between me and Troy and nodded in understanding, he kissed me on the forehead gently "Sure thing baby" He released me and walked away from me and into the house. I sighed, gathering my thoughts together before I proceeded to walk over to where Troy was now standing. "Follow me" I said sternly, walking away from Taylor, Kevin and Chad so Troy and I could have some privacy to 'Talk'. I sat down on a bench that was nearby the pool and Troy sat next to me.

"You look really good Gabriella" was the first thing Troy said to me. I turned my head to him and scoffed.

"Cut the crap Troy. I haven't got long before Jason comes back and then i'm going" I told him.

"Ahh, Jason…He seems nice?"

"He is"

"How long have you been with him?"

"7 months" I stated.

"Wow, long time then" he commented, looking slightly hurt.

"You could say that" I shrugged indifferently.

"I'm really sorry Gabriella. I know I hurt you"

"That's an understatement" And it was. He hadn't just hurt me, he had broken my heart into million of tiny little hurt pieces. To be honest, he didn't even just break my heart…He broke me. Could I ever forgive him for that? It didn't seem likely.

"I know, but you have to understand. My life has been a world wind… I didn't expect any of this to happen. The basketball, the crazy lifestyle, the fame. I didn't know…"

"Troy what does it all that matter? You're a star; you made it, well done. I always thought you could Troy, I just never expected you to cut everyone off – cut me off along the way." I felt tears prickling my eyes but I stopped them from falling. I had shred enough tears over Troy Bolton and no way was I going to let him see me breakdown right now. I had to be strong.

"I never intended to! But I explained to you Gabi, I was training all the time and I had games to play and I was tired to. I never had much time to do anything."

I chuckled sarcastically "You also had a lovely girl on your arm every weekend"

"…It wasn't like that" Troy began but I cut him off fiercely.

"Don't fucking try get out of it Troy. Yano what fucking hurt the most out of all of it? You lied to me" I said, getting angry against my better judgment, I didn't want to at all. But the things I had been thinking all this time, all the hurt I had been feeling were just waiting to pour out.

"About what?"

"You didn't love me" I told him.

Troy leaned forward towards me, looking down at me as if he was going to cry any minute. "Gabriella, listen to me okay. I swear to you, I have never lied about that. I did love you. Gabriella I still love you." His words were rushed, but sincere.

I gasped a short breath as mine and troy's eyes connected in a long, lustful glance. His blue glistening eyes, locked on my brown ones which caused my heart beat to speed up and become very unsteady. I had only ever gotten this feeling when I was with Troy, not with anyone else…not even Jason. It was just Troy that could make me feel so utterly breath taken. Any control I had, had over myself was slowing leaving my body and I could feel myself moving closer to Troy. Yearning to feel close to him, to have him touch me. It seemed Troy felt the same and mirroring my actions, well that was until he suddenly retreated and pulled back as far away from me as the bench would allow. I was confused. Why did he do that?

Suddenly, I began to regain my self control once again and I realized where I was, what I was doing and what I had just been about to do. I turned my head sharply in the direction of where Troy was looking and saw none other then Jason walking towards me. I prayed secretly in my mind that Jason hadn't seen what had just happened between Troy and I. Luckily, he didn't seem to have, because he was smiling brightly, carrying my clothes in one hand and my shoes in his other hand as he came to greet me. I stood up quickly, refusing to look at Troy who sat, motionless on the bench.

"Ready to go Gabi?" Jason asked me.

I nodded, unable to speak as I grabbed my clothes and silently put them on my body, over my bikini, doing the same with my shoes onto my feet. "Yeah" I nodded.

"Gabriella" Troy said from the bench. I turned to him, refusing to look him in the eyes as he walked over to me and took my hand pressing some kind of object into it before releasing his grip and removing his hand. I held onto the object tightly in my right hand. "It was good seeing you again" he said.

"Wish I could really say the same" I replied before I turned away from him, taking Jason's right hand in my left hand and walking away with him, both of us calling goodbye to everyone as we went.

My head was spinning to say the least. I was confused, my emotions were a mess and everything that had been certain before today seemed completely…uncertain. I had no idea what would happen now, but with Troy back on the scene…

Anything seems possible.

* * *

**Hellooooo lovely people =) **

**Well, long time no read eh? I'm sorry xx **

**With school and such I kind of lost interest in writing, but yesterday I was randomly reading some reviews and personal messages from people and I thought..."Wow, I miss writing" **

**So here I am. I will ****hopefully**** be updating some other stories. I know the next one I'm aiming to update other then this one is sealed with a kiss. But who knows? I will see what happens. It would be really interesting to see how many readers are still into reading this story? **

**Well, review and let me know what you think. Btw, I know its short…but I just need to get into the swing of things and see where it takes me. **

**Love You **

**- Sarah **


	4. I want you

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Disclaimer: What do you think I own? : P **

**Summary - It's been 2 years. Gabriella's moved on and so has Troy...Well, that's until he returns and decides he still loves the girl he left behind. Problem is, she's taken. Surely a few more secrets can't hurt though? Sequel to DIRTY LITTLE LIES. **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**Love you...****//x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111 **

**SEQUEL to DIRTY LITTLE LIES - Advised you read that first. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously – **_

"_Ready to go Gabi?" Jason asked me. _

_I nodded, unable to speak as I grabbed my clothes and silently put them on my body, over my bikini, doing the same with my shoes onto my feet. "Yeah" I nodded. _

"_Gabriella" Troy said from the bench. I turned to him, refusing to look him in the eyes as he walked over to me and took my hand pressing some kind of object into it before releasing his grip and removing his hand. I held onto the object tightly in my right hand. "It was good seeing you again" he said. _

"_Wish I could really say the same" I replied before I turned away from him, taking Jason's right hand in my left hand and walking away with him, both of us calling goodbye to everyone as we went. _

_My head was spinning to say the least. I was confused, my emotions were a mess and everything that had been certain before today seemed completely…uncertain. I had no idea what would happen now, but with Troy back on the scene… _

_Anything seems possible._

* * *

I love the night time. It was dark, calming and overall peaceful. I could not think of a more perfect time to think then at night. It could be just you, the moon and the stars – Giving you the utmost clarity. It was my favorite time of the day, that was for sure.

I felt so warm as I lay awake later that night, but yet I couldn't sleep. Since the party earlier that day, there had really only been one thing…one person on my mind and that person wasn't the one laying beside me. I felt bad really – I had, had sex with Jason, like I had promised him.. But all the way through, it wasn't Jason who I had wanted to be that close to. It had been Troy. As much as I had tried to deny it, it was the truth and I hated myself for it. I hated myself for doing that to Jason – even though he had, had no idea.

Sex with Jason was nothing compared to Troy, but maybe that was an unfair comparison in light of all the events. It sounds cheesy almost, but sex with Troy wasn't just sex, it was 'making love'. Being that close to Troy those three years ago, had felt like everything to me and I think I could say the same for him. The way our bodies moved together, the way we kissed and touched each other created the best feeling I could have ever imagined. It wasn't like that with Jason. It was good, don't get me wrong and it meant something. Just not quite enough for me. I can't believe that Troy coming back has made me get completely shaken up like this.

I glanced beside me at the peaceful Jason that lay asleep in his bed, his arms wrapped around me, I sighed deeply before sliding out from his arms and standing up. I pulled on a shirt of his and my underwear before I grabbed my cell phone from the bedside table and rummaged around in my clothes, eventually finding the piece of paper Troy had given me earlier. I quietly tiptoed out onto Jason's balcony, shutting the door behind me. I lent against a wall, sliding down it till I was crouched, my knees to my chest, on the floor. I unfolded the piece of paper for what was the second time in the past few hours and read...

**Call me. **

**555-338-7786**

I sighed, running a hand through my tousled hair before I flipped open my cell phone and dialled the number in. However, I didn't press call. I just sat there debating what to do. If I made this call I was just as well saying, Troy welcome back to my life wasn't I? I wasn't sure if I was ready for that, but there were so many things that were unanswered. So many things I wanted him to explain and there were so many things I wanted to ask. What if I let him back into my life? He didn't have to be anything more then a friend did he? But was that really possible for me a Troy? I had no idea.

Suddenly, I found myself pressing the green call button and positioning the phone next to my ear as it rung. The call was connected after a few rings and Troy's groggy and tired voice came through the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Troy? It's Gabriella" I said quietly, fully aware that my boyfriend was only on the other side of the wall, asleep.

"Gabriella?!" Troy sounded much more alert now and I heard movement so I presumed he had sat up or something. "What's the matter?"

"I know i'm calling really late" I glanced at the clock on the phone, it read 4am "Or early?" I shrugged. "But I just wanted to talk to you"

"No, no it's fine. Are you okay?" I smiled slightly, he sounded concerned about me. It was sweet.

"I'm fine. Urm…I was actually wondering if you wanted to meet up? Like, tomorrow or today? Whatever it is…you know what I mean" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Tomorrow sounds good. Time? Place?" He asked chuckling.

"You know the Starbucks near East High? Did you want to meet there, grab some coffee and then maybe go for a walk?"

"Yeah that's would be great. Time?"

"Urm…Is around one okay? I have some things to do in the morning."

"One is perfect."

"Alright then, well ill let you get back to sleep. Goodbye Troy" I said

"Goodbye Brie"

I closed the phone instantly, holding it tightly in my hands as I stared up at the stars in the sky. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

After the phone call I managed to go back inside and get some sleep, only if it was a few hours. Around 9, I got up, gathering my clothes from the day before and then made some breakfast (Jason's parents were away) while Jason still slept soundly in his bed. At around 10 I woke him up.

"Jason" I said as I sat on the side of his bed. He was laying on his front, so I gently started to shake his back. "Babe wake up"

He groaned, his eyes just about managing to open. I let him wake up for a few minutes, his eyes opening even more before he spoke. "You're dressed? How long have you been awake?"

"Urm an hour or so" I replied.

"Where are you going? Why don't you come back to bed?" He asked me hopefully.

"I can't I need to go home. My dad is probably worried, you know how he gets. Besides I need to get a shower and a fresh change of clothes." I told him, stroking his back.

"Oh" he nodded, looking down. "I understand. Well, can I see you later?"

"Sure babe, how about you go back to sleep and give me a call later yeah?"

He nodded. "Okay"

I went to stand up, only for Jason to reach out for my waist and pull me back down onto the bed. "Don't I get a kiss?" he asked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and lent down, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. "Happy?"

He smiled happily "Yup, Gabriella…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for last night"

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked confused.

"You know why, so thank you"

"Don't worry. Alright, I'm going to go. Give me a call later" and with that, I stood up and left.

* * *

I sat in my room, putting the finishing touches to my hair and makeup. It was crazy, but I had actually gone to a lot of effort to look good for Troy. To be honest, it actually felt like I was back at the age of 16, taking ages to get ready for him and such. I was wearing a teal embroidered drawstring hem top and some white shorts along with some white wedge sandals, which all together looked okay and was perfect for the weather. By the time I had, had a shower, got changed and done my hair and makeup, I was ready to go meet Troy. It was quarter to twelve and I could have been there in 10 minutes in my car, but I had decided the walk would do me good. So after grabbing my cell, my bag and saying goodbye to my dad and my little sister, I left my house. I pulled my favorite pair of sunglasses down over my eyes, shielding my eyes from the bright sun and I breathed deeply, preparing myself for what I was about to do.

It took me around 25 minutes to make it to Starbucks, the place I was meeting Troy, so unfortunately I was late, but I didn't feel to sorry for that. I think I had a right to be honest. But anyway, I walked into Starbucks 10 minutes late and I instantly noticed Troy. He was sitting at a table, with a teenage girl standing in front of him who was probably around 15 and he was signing her napkin for her. I stood watching and smiled slightly – the girl looked so happy and excited to have met him. Once the girl ran away back to her table, Troy noticed me. He looked up and his eyes landed on me and he smiled his amazing smile. It was so hard to not smile back that I obviously couldn't manage it. He managed to get a little smile out of me. I walked over to him and he stood up.

"Hey" I said, pulling my sunglasses off my eyes and resting them on the top of my head.

"Hey Brie, you look really beautiful" He commented

"Thank you. Sorry I'm late by the way… I decided to walk."

"Its fine, don't worry about it. Did you want a drink?" He asked

"Urm, sure. I'll have a…"

"White chocolate Mocha Frappucchino?" Troy cut in.

I smiled "You remember"

"Of course I do. You used to order it all the time" He smiled back at me "Stay here, ill go get the drinks"

* * *

A mere 5 minutes later Troy was back with our drinks and we left Starbucks, going for a walk. If I said it didn't feel a tiniest bit awkward I would be lying. It was a bit strange to be walking alongside Troy, but it wasn't so awkward that I wanted to run a mile away from him. I would never want to run a mile from Troy. We both walked silently to a nearby park before we sat on a bench opposite each other. I sat fiddling with the plastic straw that was in my drink, staring down at it, fully aware that Troy was staring at me.

"Why Troy?" I broke the silence, still refusing to look at him.

"Why what?" He wondered.

"Well, why did you really come back yesterday?"

"Because I missed you Brie, I guess my life has been feeling empty and I thought…"

"..You could just walk back into my life like nothing has happened?" I looked up at him now, directly at him.

"I know you're not happy to see me Gabi, but I missed you and I wanted to see you again" He said seriously.

"In some ways your right. I'm not happy to see you, but can you blame me for that? I was getting used to life without you Troy and then you turn up on my nineteenth birthday? It's a bit bazaar don't you think?" I sighed but continued "But no matter how many problems that could come my way for admitting this; seeing you standing there at that poolside yesterday was the happiest surprise I have had in a long time."

Troy grinned sheepishly "Seeing you yesterday was the happiest I have felt in ages. You took my breath away, as always."

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes while I finished off my drink before speaking once again. "Troy…I need you to explain something to me"

"Okay..."

"Why did we lose contact?" I asked him, searching for the answer in his expression. He looked sad now.

"Well I know it was my fault, and like I explained yesterday, I was busy a lot of the time but being honest? I let L.A get to my head. But that was because I missed you. I hated not being able to have the time to call, text or email you. I tried Brie, I really did. But then you stopped calling and texting, so I thought you had given up on me. Then, when my career started to pick up, I found myself having more time to go out and do things. I went the wrong way about it but I tried to fill this gap I had because you weren't in my life. I started to party and sleep with...different women. Recently though, I realized that I couldn't fill the gap and the only person who could was...you. So when I remember it was your nineteenth birthday I thought it was the perfect opportunity to come back and see you. Does that make any sense?"

I tried to take it in, it was a lot of information but I think I understood it, but yet that didn't make everything better. "I was a phone call away…if you had tried a bit harder Troy. Things could have turned out different….they could have turned out better. I was always there Troy. A text, a phone call, an email…You only had to try"

"I know" he whispered sadly. "I'm really sorry"

"Can I ask you another question?" I wondered, brushing some hair from my eye.

"Sure" he said

"Troy, what do you expect to happen now your back? What do you want? I mean, here must be something you're wanting from this trip?"

"You want to know what I want?" he clarified.

"Yes" I stated.

"Gabriella, isn't it clear what I want?"

"No…Troy, tell me what you want" I pushed him on, wanting desperately to hear the answer.

"Gabriella Montez…" He started "I want you."

* * *

**Hey, **

**So this is my second update of the day on this story!! I hope you liked it and I will be updating again soon…but come on people review!! Please ?**

**If you review…ill update sooner I promise!**

**Btw i have no idea what american cell phone numbers are like...so blarh xD **

**Love you x **

**- Sarah **


	5. The Next Time I See Him

**Dirty Little Secrets**

**Disclaimer: What do you think I own? : P **

**Summary - It's been 2 years. Gabriella's moved on and so has Troy...Well, that's until he returns and decides he still loves the girl he left behind. Problem is, she's taken. Surely a few more secrets can't hurt though? Sequel to DIRTY LITTLE LIES. **

**WARNING: T rated may be M later. Swearing and light drug/alcohol references. **

**Enjoy!**

**Love you...//x **

**Trailer - On Youtube. URL/xsarahx111 **

**SEQUEL to DIRTY LITTLE LIES - Advised you read that first. **

**

* * *

**

_**Previously – **_

_I tried to take it in, it was a lot of information but I think I understood it, but yet that didn't make everything better. "I was a phone call away…if you had tried a bit harder Troy. Things could have turned out different….they could have turned out better. I was always there Troy. A text, a phone call, an email…You only had to try" _

"_I know" he whispered sadly. "I'm really sorry" _

"_Can I ask you another question?" I wondered, brushing some hair from my eye. _

"_Sure" he said _

"_Troy, what do you expect to happen now your back? What do you want? I mean, here must be something you're wanting from this trip?"_

"_You want to know what I want?" he clarified. _

"_Yes" I stated. _

"_Gabriella, isn't it clear what I want?" _

"_No…Troy, tell me what you want" I pushed him on, wanting desperately to hear the answer. _

"_Gabriella Montez…" He started "I want you." _

* * *

He wanted me. Troy Bolton, NBA basketball and the first love my life still wanted me… He could have had any girl he wanted at a drop of a hat but he wanted_ me_. Was this for real? No way, this couldn't be for real! Minutes after he had said those words, I sat motionless on that bench, in that park, with Troy sitting opposite me staring at me with hope, lust and even love in his eyes. How could this seriously be happening? All in the matter of 48 hours?

My mind was spinning, what was I meant to think? I know I loved Jason; he was sweet, kind, caring and had been there for me the past 7 months. He treated me amazingly and I could never really fault him for anything. We hardly argued and were just generally happy. But Troy, Troy would always have a hold over me, no matter how much I had tried to deny it the past few years. He has always been in my heart, no matter how many tears I cried, no many how many times I said I didn't need him when I actually did.

"Gabriella, say something please?" Troy said softly, edging me on.

"Urm…okay?" I said. What else was I meant to say? I had no idea; it was all so much.

"Just okay? Gabriella I just sat here and told you I love you and that I want you and all you say is okay?" he looked astonished, gob smacked even.

"I don't know what i'm meant to say" I told him truthfully "I'm all a bit shaken up and confused to be honest Troy"

I noticed Troy was about to say something but was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I silently opened my bag, reaching into its depths for the noisy object. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID it read **Jason **I sighed deeply and spoke to Troy. "Its Jason, one sec I better answer it"

"Of course" Troy said stonily as he began to tap impatiently on the table.

"Hey Jase" I answered the call.

"Babe! You okay?" Jason's voice came through the other end of the phone, he sounded happy and that was good thing.

"Yes Jason I'm good are you?" I asked him.

"Yep, would be better if you were here. Am I going to get to see you again today?" He asked hopefully

"Well I don't know Jase…"

"Please baby, I miss you!" Jason interrupted me, pleading. As bad as it was to say, I wasn't really all to bothered about seeing him. I was more focused on Troy at the precise minute but what was I meant to do? He was begging me and I didn't really have an excuse to give him.

"Urm okay when?"

"Is half an hour okay?"

"Err…I don't know" I told him as I watched Troy very carefully; he was still tapping the table with his fingers and was looking thoroughly agitated. What else could be expected though?

"Please Gabi!"

"Okay sure. I'm at the park near East High; could you come pick me up from there?" I rushed, desperate to finish this conversation and get back to Troy.

"Okay, ill be there in half an hour" he clarified before hanging up.

I put my cell back in my phone and turned to look up at Troy again. "Jason's coming to pick you up isn't he?" he asked me first of all.

I nodded "Yeah"

"Gabriella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you love Jason?"

At that moment, I felt as if I could hear that theme tune that always plays in the movies at these kinds of moments. The DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. Yeah, it was definitely one of those moments that called for it. I sighed.

"I can't lie, I do love him Troy" I admitted

"More then me?" Troy wondered next.

What was I meant to say when I didn't know that for myself? My heart was so messed up? How was I meant to know this stuff all so quickly?

"Troy, you need to understand. My heart is so messed up at the moment. I need some time…"

"Well you have plenty of that, I'm not going anywhere"

"Your not?"

"Gabriella, I meant what I said. I love you, I want you; so I'm not giving up that easily and I'm not going anywhere" Troy said firmly and I knew he was telling the truth.

Troy was here to stay.

* * *

All through the rest of the day I couldn't focus on anything. My mind was buzzing, full of emotions, feelings and confused thoughts. I didn't like saying goodbye to Troy before Jason turned up, I didn't want him to go, but of course, Jason might ask questions if he turned up and I had forgotten to mention I had been with Troy. My simple reply to Jason when he asked why I was there was "I felt like going for a walk" (Not a complete lie)

After that we drove back to mine and spent the next few hours lounging on my sofa, eating Chinese take out and watching movies with Elisa. It was quite comfortable lying on my sofa, my feet up, resting my head on Jases lap while he stroked my stomach with one hand and my hair with the other. He was very intently watching Twilight, the movie that my sister had nagged us to watch. He seemed completely into it and very zoned out to everything around him. I looked up, staring at his face. He was really special I had to admit and very cute. I shifted slightly to get a little more comfortable and Jason instantly looked down at me. "Are you okay baby?" He asked softly.

I nodded smiling up at him and he smiled back with a rather sexy smile. "I'm good thank you" I told him.

Then to my surprise he stared down at me and moved the hand that was stroking my stomach up to my face and began to run the pad of his thumb over my lips. I part them slightly at his touch. It felt surprisingly good. "I love you" he told me in one fluid sentence.

"I love you to" and I knew I meant it.

* * *

The next day, I decided I had, had enough of boys for a while and was in serious need of some girl time. So of course, the first person I planned to call was Taylor, so as soon as I woke up, I was straight on the phone.

"Hey Gabi" Taylor answered cheerfully.

"Hey Tay, I was wondering, did you want to come around today? I'm in serious need of some girl time"

"Hell yes, I'm totally up for it. We have some major things we need to talk about don't we..?"

"You could say that" I giggled.

"Alright then, well what time do you want me?" Taylor wondered

"Does 10 sound good?"

"Yup, see you then Gabi" and she hung up.

After that I quickly showered and got changed into some skinny jeans and a white diamante popper vest top. I wasn't really bothered about wearing any makeup but I decided to put a little on none the less. After I got ready I went downstairs and into the kitchen to see my sister Elisa and her best friend Megan sat on stools next to the centre island. Elisa had grown up quite a lot the past three years and had changed quite a bit. Being thirteen she had suddenly lost interest in things such as dolls and had turned her attention to clothes, makeup and even boys. I had even heard that her and Megan were very popular at school. Everyone commented on how she had 'Followed in my footsteps'. But I really hoped that wasn't true to be honest; my footsteps at that age weren't all that great. "Morning Lisa" I said "Hey Megan"

"Hey" they both said in union to me as I searched through the cupboards for a bowl and some cereal.

"Megan you're here early? Are you two girls going somewhere?" I asked as I poured some cereal into the bowl and added the milk.

"We are going to the mall with some more friends, Katie's mom is coming to pick us up and drop us off there" Elisa said.

"Cool and where dad?" I nodded, grabbing a spoon and beginning to eat my cereal.

"Work. But anyway… what's happening with you and Troy?" Elisa asked.

"Nothing is happening between me and Troy, Elisa" I rolled my eyes.

"But he came back to see you and you slapped him, something must be going on"

"Troy who?" Megan asked conversationally.

"Bolton" Elisa told her, smiling proudly.

"Troy Bolton are you kidding me?!?! O-M-G Gabi!" Megan exclaimed "Elisa you didn't tell me that! He is sooo fine!!!!" She was literally nearly jumping up and down on her seat. I thought she was going to explode or something.

"I know!" Elisa joined in clapping excitedly

"How long have you known him?" Megan asked, talking way to fast that I had to listen extra carefully to hear; Elisa seemed to manage it fine though.

"About 3 years" Elisa chimed "I knew him before he was famous"

"Oh my god! You can't be serious!! Elisa, can I meet him!! Oh my gosh that would be sooo cool"

"Nope" I stepped in this time before my sister had even had a chance to answer.

"Awww why not?" Elisa and Megan both asked me at the same time.

"Just not going to happen. End of story" I shrugged finishing my cereal and putting the dirty bowl into the sink before going to leave.

"Ill get her to come around, don't worry." Were the last words I heard Elisa say and in my mind I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Maybe she would see Troy. I wasn't sure, but with Troy's track record, I wasn't going to make any promises.

* * *

The rest of that day I spent with Taylor, chilling out in my room and talking obviously about the boy problem that was slowly tearing me apart. It took me ages but I had finally explained everything that had happened in the past 48 hours between Jason and I and Troy and I to Taylor. By the look on her face, I could tell it was a hell of a lot to take in but gradually I think she managed to understand it all.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, sitting up more on my bed, crossing her legs.

"I don't know Tay, I mean, what can I do? I'm so confused" I sighed, running a hand through my hair, brushing it back from my face.

"Well do you want my opinion?" Taylor asked me.

"Of course" I nodded.

"Well I think you finally just got control of your life Gabi. You have an amazing thing going with Jason. He loves you and from what you have said, you love him. Why wreck that? And didn't Troy already have his chance with you? The way I see it, he missed his chance long ago when he left Albuquerque. But with saying that I can also see the other side, the side of Troy. I think maybe you need to decide before its too late Gabs. Do you want Troy back in your life or not?"

She was right; this was something I had to decide, sooner rather then later. I know Troy said he wasn't going anywhere, but this was my choice. He couldn't be in my life if I didn't want him to be. Maybe that was for the best. Taylor had a point, I had been happy with Jason the past 7 months, so why should I wreck that? Troy had no right to come back and change that all and I had to be fair to myself and Jason. Our relationship should be stronger then this and so should my feelings. I had a right to fight for my relationship with Jason. Like Taylor had said, Troy had missed his chance.

And the next time I saw him; I was going to tell him exactly that.

* * *

**Hey,**

**I didn't really like this chapter; it was very difficult to write. But ahwell, I hope you like it. I'm sorry the chapters are so short….hopefully they will get longer as the story goes on. **

**Love You **

**- Sarah **


End file.
